Talk:The Parish
Valve said it will be the last campaign. :I hate rumors like that, do you have any references?._. :I don't even know where did someone get the idea that "The Dock" is the first stage, can someone confirm this please?:p Zikkun 14:33, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I want proof That this is the last level of left 4 dead 2 until then im removing all refrencences that this is the last campain :It was confirmed in the IGN preview article. "We played the New Orleans campaign, called 'The Parish. It represents the final map in the narrative: the goal is to battle your way through the city, including the famed French Quarter, to reach a military helicopter for extraction." I think I would know, either way; I analyzed the entire article to write ''Left 4 Dead 2. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'''tigma-231]] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 14:58, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :We had this prove all along since 1st June 2009, take a look at the Left 4 Dead 2's plot, it is clearly known that the plot is spanning 5 campaigns, starting from Savannah and ending in Louisiana. :Now then, what was the first thing we knew in 1st June? The trailer! Go watch it and you'll see the video highly resembles The Parish by a lot, how's that related? Take a look at 0:18 and you got your answer. "Louisiana Fall Festival". :Case closed? :D Zikkun 04:43, 11 July 2009 (UTC) hehe this campaign reminds me Tony Hawk's Underground 2, where there is a level you play in New Orleans. And u can make everybody turn into zombies =) Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 17:55, November 4, 2009 (UTC) WELL the games out now AND it IS the last campaign. 01:49, November 22, 2009 (UTC)Merpmaster25 "We aren't done with the other survivors" http://i36.tinypic.com/se6p2r.jpg Well, I can guess that with Garrys mod and what not, this could be fake. But Valve has said that they are going to have some kind of appearance of the original survivors, and since they like to play around the same way the did with the GMan, I figured this could be real. Going to spend an entire campaign looking, wishing I could use sv_cheats. --Dwarf Ninjas 04:34, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Im going to look on the 360 version.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 04:36, November 8, 2009 (UTC) 0_0 A.w.e.s.o.m.e. However, I don't remember seeing a sniper scope like that. [[User:TheCreaturenator16|'TheCreaturenator']][[User Talk: TheCreaturenator16|'16']] 03:53, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I doubt it's real, really. I mean, why hadn't anyone else found it before? Plus, the original survivor models aren't even in the demo. --NovaSilisko 08:41, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Well, this level wasn't in the demo. This is the first level not in the demo. SMASHTAPER Piano Easter egg In one of the biuldings, theres a piano that if you go to it and press X, it'll play a note. The same happens if you hit it with a mele weapon. Is that it? I mean, is there nothing else that happens?--Project Harbinger 20:55, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Poster Easter Egg "Following the trend of placing Left 4 Dead easter eggs in the loading screen, you can clearly see Bill's foot to the top left of this campaign's poster while loading. Though it is Bill, the poster cannot be identified as any of the Left 4 Dead campaigns." It is No Mercy, I think. The poster where the foot is, is blue. No Mercy poster is blue. That blue poster is ripped, but it ends somewhere in the middle of The Parish poster (can't remember anymore). Bill is standing second from right, so I think it must be No Mercy 12:57, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Oops, forgot to sign in... ŊυĐε 12:58, January 23, 2010 (UTC) yo my man you know a secret boss? That poster is Death Toll ŊυĐε 17:34, March 24, 2010 (UTC)